Nitric oxide (NO) synthesis will be blocked with L-NMMA in healthy volunteers to assess the role of NO in regulating vascular tone and blood flow. The affects will be studied during rest, reactive hyperemia, rhythmic forearm exercise, emotional stress and body heating.